Tarnished Gold
by daisy mayhem
Summary: Lucius' marriage is over, his feelings confuse him. He wants to find love and affection with someone who can stir the passion inside him. He will have to defy the Dark Lord if he is to follow his heart to where it leads: Arthur Weasley. Story also follows


Arthur signed heavily and ran a hand through his receding hair, it had been a long day, and it wasn't over yet. His office in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts department was full to bursting. Boxes were piled up beside the room's only enchanted window; holding all manner of bewitched Muggle articles, including a camera which blinded those being photographed for several days and a set of ornaments which hurled insults at whoever was in the room with them from the mantelpiece.

Paperwork stood in unsteady piles all over his desk, wobbling precariously whenever an owl flew in. Some of the pages where slightly singed, owing to the number of Howlers the department had received. Since the war began the number of reported Muggle baiting incidents had increased dramatically. It was something Arthur could never understand, the Muggles were such simple, harmless creatures, how could witches and wizards so blatantly flaunt their powers over them. It was like kicking a Pigmy Puff!

The door creaked open and Perkins, Arthur's aging colleague shuffled in with yet another box.

'Merlin! What have they sent us now?' said Arthur, rising from his chair and peering into the box.

'Just a sewing machine Arthur,' Perkins replied, setting the box down on his desk; a pile of papers fluttered onto the floor. 'apparently it went berserk and started sewing the Muggle lady into her clothes. It took two witches to calm her down and modify her memory!'

Arthur blew out his cheeks and scratched the top of his head.

Perkins squeezed across the room to his own desk and sat down heavily, pulling a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and dabbing it across his sweating brow.

'Lucius Malfoy's here again by the way'

Arthur's head snapped up, a frown etching its way across his tired face.

'What does he want? Always snooping around the Ministry I could... .'

He stopped short as Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared the door; he smiled at Arthur and knocked politely on the already open door.

'Afternoon Kingsley!'

'Afternoon Arthur, Perkins' he added. 'Wondered if I might have a quick word?'

'Of course.'

Arthur stood, brushed of his trousers and inched around his desk. Perkins let out a cry as the bewitched sewing machine made a swipe for his sleeve.

'Ah, be careful with that.'

Perkins swore at the machine and dumped it back into the cardboard box.

Out in the cool corridor Arthur fell into step with Kingsley as they made their way to the wall of elevators.

'What's the problem?' Arthur asked. 'Something with the Order?' he lowered his voice.

'It depends really on your point of view' Kingsley replied cryptically.

Arthur stared at him for a second, completely thrown off by his comment.

'Wait till we get outside, there are too many ears in here.'

Kingsley stepped into the elevator, stooping to avoid the flapping memos. Arthur followed and soon they were strolling through the bright entrance hall.

Out on the Muggle street Arthur stretched his arms out wide and breathed in the sharp November air. He looked around at the surrounding street, marvelling at the Muggles rushing and bustling in the rush hour panic.

'We'll go in there.' Kingsley pointed at a tiny café which stood squashed between two larger office buildings.

It was grubby and dusty from the outside but the inside reminder Arthur of Madam Puddlefoot's tea rooms in Hogsmeade. At each table sat prim doilies and tiny bouquets of flowers wrapped in tin foil and sitting in jam jars. Kingsley ordered two coffees from the young waitress and looked out of the window.

'Arthur, have you done anything to Lucius Malfoy recently?' he said, without looking back at his companion.

Arthur took a sharp intake of breath and looked most affronted.

'I most certainly have not!'

Kingsley turned to face him, his face filled with concern.

'He's been hanging around the Ministry a lot more than normal; asking strange questions.'

'About me?' Arthur asked, his eyebrows rose in amusement. 'What in Merlin's name would he want with me?'

'That's what's concerning us.'

The waitress returned, placing the mugs onto the table. They didn't match and Arthur noticed his had a chip in it, a quick 'Reparo' would sort that out but he knew he mustn't reveal his wand in front of the Muggles even if it was to help them.

Kingsley took a sip of tea, blowing slightly over the liquid's surface to cool it.

'He's been asking about your family Arthur, how things are between you and Molly.'

Arthur set his mug down on the table and looked Kingsley in the eye.

'And what has he found out?'

'Nothing, as far as I know. I've had Tonks tailing him for a couple of days, her skills as a Metaphorphagus have proved invaluable.'

'How dare him.' Arthur muttered, glaring out of the window at a pigeon. The bird was pecking at a piece of trodden down chewing gum and was not making much progress. Arthur watched as it gave it one last attempt before flying off up the street, passed by a low flying owl.

'We think he might try to get information from you by endangering your family.' Kingsley spoke very softly but the words fell into Arthur's head as though hey weighed a ton. 'We've sent a guard to The Burrow, Mad Eye was due up tonight anyway for the meeting but Lupin will be staying with you until we can assess what Malfoy's plans are.'

Arthur gulped a mouthful of tea down and sighed. This was something he had never predicted, that his position in the Ministry, and the Order, might somehow endanger the lives of his wife and children.

'Thank you Kingsley.'

'No problem Arthur, we'll do all we can to keep an eye on things.'

Arthur stood and, with a nod, excused himself from the café. The street seemed completely different now; the Muggles no longer interested him. All he could thing about was returning to his home, to his family and to protect them until his last dying breath.

Lucius Malfoy was a proud man.

As Voldemort's most senior Death Eater he revelled in the power that this position gave him. He loved the seniority his pure blood heritage gave him over the half-bloods and scum ridden Mudbloods. He had only two ambitions in life; to produce and heir, which he had in the form of his son Draco, and to rid the magical world of blood traitors, Mudbloods and Muggles.

Lucius raised his eyes to the ceiling; an unexpected noise had caught his attention. He frowned and returned to his book. Draco had invited his latest 'love interest' to the Manor for the evening. He and Pansy Parkinson were enclosed in Draco's quarters getting up to what ever boys of his age did when in the company of girls. Lucius allowed himself a smirk as he recalled his own antics when he was seventeen.

There was a quiet tap at the study doors. Lucius marked his page and walked to open the door.

'Ah Narcissa.' he curtly addressed his wife.

'Lucius.' she smiled, dipping her head slightly. 'I thought you might like some tea.' She raised a tray with her hands which supported two china teacups, a silver teapot and a small milk jug.

'How kind.' Lucius stepped back from the doorway allowing her to enter the room. She set the tray onto a low table beside the fire and began to pour. Another loud bang echoed from the floor above. They exchanged looks and sat in the fireside chairs.

'What is it you're reading?' Narcissa nodded toward the book resting on her husband's desk.

'It is a copy of Vladimir Petrovsky's 'Footsteps of Greatness'' Lucius explained.

'Is it enjoyable?' she asked, sipping her tea and resting it on her lap.

'It is … interesting.' he replied carefully. 'Petrovsky was the follower of a great dark wizard from the Tudor period. He was the right hand man of Le Meurtrier, he was the finest dark wizard of the time, and until the Dark Lord nobody had surpassed his greatness.

'So this Petrovsky wrote a book about him? However did he do that? I can't imagine the Dark Lord would allow you to run about publishing his work.'

'Indeed, Petrovsky's fortune was the fact that Le Meurtrier died at the hands of a Muggle swordsman while spying in the court of King Henry VIII, in his later years he allowed his guard to slip. According to Petrovsky his head was severed clean off!'

Narcissa gasped, a hand reaching up to her throat.

'How awful!'

A squeal and a shout were heard upstairs followed by several bumps.

Lucius cursed and stood quickly.

'Excuse me my dear; I believe Draco has forgotten the conditions which he is allowed guests in this house.'

He turned on his heel and marched through the doors out into the hall. The marble floor amplified the sound of his steps. He stopped at the foot of the staircase.

'Draco!'

'Yes father?' Draco appeared at on the first floor landing looking decidedly dishevelled. His hair was at all angles and the shirt he was wearing was untucked on one side and unbuttoned to his chest. Incrimination enough as this appearance was, the pinkness in his cheeks and the noticeable breathlessness gave the game away completely.

'Have you misunderstood the conditions of Miss Parkinson's visits?' Lucius said coldly.

'No father.' Draco replied quietly, smoothing his hair with one hand. 'I'm sorry if I've caused too much noise.'

'It won't happen again.'

'No Sir.'

'Get out of my sight!' Lucius spat.

Draco disappeared back to his rooms.

For a moment Lucius considered calling him back. He felt almost remorseful for the way in which he'd spoken to him. He was young and enjoying the company of someone who he felt a strong attraction. It had been a good many years since the passion had died between himself and Narcissa. They lived together for publicity reasons; it would not do for such a high profile couple to air their dirty linen in public.

Lucius had known for some time that a great change was approaching him; he was feeling emotions which were new and confusing. Many times he had taken to his study and locked the door only to stand and stare out at the grounds with tears pouring down his face.

He had to pull himself together; he had an audience with the Dark Lord the following evening. He wanted to hear Lucius' news from the mission he'd been given.

The task was a simple one. Lucius was well known for his regular visits to the office of the Minister for Magic; Rufus Scrimgeour. Lucius didn't care that he held a reputation in the magical community of buying his way into power, all that mattered was that he remained in the Dark Lord's favour.

Lucius' job was to use these visits as a means of finding out useful information about the members of Dumbledore's army of misfits; The Order of the Phoenix.

He'd found himself asking questions which really bore no relation to the task at hand, for instance asking how long the Weasleys had been married. Even as the words had passed his lips he couldn't quite understand why he'd said them. He wasn't interested in the Weasleys, happily defying the Dark Lord despite their blood heritage. They made Lucius feel sick, in particular the filthy Muggle loving Arthur Weasley. Such traitors.

Twenty-seven years, that was how long the Weasley matrimony had lasted so far. It was an impressive tally, especially considering the amount of stress they must have been under being so poor and having so many children. Lucius would have hated to admit it, but deep inside he felt almost jealous of them for being able to stick at it, where he and Narcissa had failed.

Arthur Weasley apparated almost the moment he got back to the office. He grabbed his coat and bade Perkins a quick goodbye. Perkins waved him off using his free hand to try and fend off a pair of tweezers which were pecking at his ears with such ferocity they had drawn a little blood.

With a loud 'pop' Arthur arrived on the gravel driveway leading to The Burrow and rushed up towards the front door.

'Molly!' he called, reaching for the door handle.

He gripped and twisted but the door didn't open. He tried again and nothing. He stepped back and looked at the door as though it would show him why it was refusing to open. One thing about the Weasley household was that the door was always open, people like Ron's friends Harry and Hermione knew that they were always welcome without notice.

Arthur reached for his pocket and pulled out his wand.

'Alohomora!'

The lock twitched but remained closed.

He heard a noise from inside and pressed his ear to the wooden slats.

'Stay there Molly, I'll see who it is.' Remus Lupin's voice called.

'Remus, it'll only be Arthur! Honestly can I not open the front door of my own house?' Molly protested.

'It might not be Arthur!'

'Oh Remus, who's going to dress up as my husband? Polyjuice potion is used for more important things than getting a plate of my shepherd's pie!'

'Who's there?' Remus shouted through the door.

'It's me … Arthur!' he replied.

'Molly, ask him your secret question.'

Arthur felt himself blush and knew from the pause on the other side of the door that his wife's face would now be bright crimson, clashing with her bright red hair.

'Arthur!' Molly's voice hissed through the keyhole.

He bent down and peered through into the house.

'Do you know what I'm going to ask dear?' she whispered.

'Yes Mollywobbles.' Arthur replied.

The locked clicked and the door swung open, just wide enough for Molly to throw herself into her husband's arms.

'I've been at my wits end!' she cried, burying her head in Arthur's shoulder. 'The Order thinks we're a target don't they?'

'Let's talk about this inside, get the kettle on Molly.'

The three sat around the sturdy wooden dining table in the Weasley's kitchen, their hands wrapped around steaming mugs of tea. For a while they sat in silence, each one wrapped in their own thoughts.

'Nothing may come of this of course.' said Remus. 'It's a precautionary measure.'

'It certainly seems strange.' Arthur sighed.

'Well Lucius Malfoy should know, we're not scared of him!' Molly said through gritted teeth. 'Nobody threatens my family!'

'Easy Molly.' Arthur reached across the table and squeezed Molly's hand.

'Oh Arthur I hope this doesn't carry on till Christmas! We've got all the kids coming for the holidays!'

'Perhaps.' said Remus. 'If the situation is still a problem it might be an idea to leave them at Hogwarts. It is the safest place after all.'

Molly looked mutinous but her face sagged sadly a moment later.

'I just hope we find out what he wants, I already feel like a prisoner in my own home!'

'Well the Order will be here later so we can't talk about it properly with Dumbledore.' Arthur smiled.

Arthur fell onto the bed, happy to be resting on something soft. His whole body ached. It was the stress of course, the worry of the war was bad enough but now he was in danger from Voldemort's number two.

He thought back to the time six years previously when, in Flourish and Blotts, he and Lucius had had a fight. He couldn't even remember what it was over after all these years. The one thing he did recall, which he thought was quite odd, was the fact that not once during the tussle had Lucius attempted to draw his wand on him. It was well known that he was a coward who would use his wand before his brains.

Arthur began to undress; his back ached as he pulled off his shoes and socks. As he removed his shirt he caught sight of himself in Molly's dressing mirror. He pulled open the door a little and took in his own reflection. He certainly wasn't the man he used to be. His stomach was out of condition, he stooped slightly, his face was lined with worry.

Arthur found himself thinking again of Lucius. Quite sure that he wouldn't allow himself to fall into this kind of bedraggled state.

He remembered seeing Lucius' wife at the Quidditch World Cup Final, she was beautiful. She had such poise and nobility, her face was so startlingly pale and her hair looked like silver strands it was so blonde. She wasn't the kind of woman who would allow her husband to become chubby and crinkly.

'Arthur?'

He spun round to see Molly standing in the doorway.

'What are you doing?'

'I was just …' he knew how silly he'd sound. 'I was just seeing how old I look' he said with a sigh.

Molly wandered across the threadbare carpet and cupped Arthur's face in her tiny hands.

'Arthur Weasley, you are every bit the marvellous man I married. You are a wonderful husband and a loving father and I love you just the way you are!'

'Thank you darling.' Arthur smiled, bending to kiss her on the nose.

That evening at seven The Burrow's front drive was filled with the sound of intermittent 'pop's as members of the Order arrived for the meeting. The sitting room of the Weasley's house was filled with light and laughter as the assembled witches and wizards waited for the arrival of Albus Dumbledore.

Arthur was sitting with his son Bill and Mad Eye Moody, who had arrived first just to get a good seat.

There was an audible 'pop' from outside and a second or two later Dumbledore knocked politely on the front door.

Molly, who had been knitting, jumped to her feet and rushed over pulling the handle and beaming at Dumbledore before ushering him in.

'Good Evening.' he smiled, bowing to Arthur.

'Evening Dumbledore, make yourself at home.'

'Thank you, we have much to discuss before my meeting with Severus.'

A couple of members exchanged glances at the mention of the spy's name.

'First of all we have the inconvenient situation facing our hosts. I have it on good authority that Arthur and Molly are not the only members of the Order being investigated by the friends of Lord Voldemort. I believe he has been asking questions about Hector McTavish and Esmerelda Turner as well as yourselves.' A murmur rose from the seats, Dumbledore waited patiently with his hands clasped in front of him.

'I'd like to mention,' Moody rose to his feet. 'That none of this would be possible without the hard work of Nymphadora Tonks. She's barely slept in the last week or two what with working for the Ministry and helping out the Order. That's why she's not here tonight, I told her to get some sleep.'

'Indeed Alastor, I will be passing on my personal gratitude to Nymphadora in the next couple of days. She has been a vital link within this investigation.'

'Dumbledore.' Molly began, clearing her throat nervously. 'Have the children been told?'

'Not yet, I felt it was best to thrash out a solution before we worried them.' I will speak to Ron and Ginny at the first chance tomorrow.'

The meeting continued for another hour, much of the discussion focusing on the Weasley's situation and the general disappearances that had become commonplace since the return of Lord Voldemort.

Again the subject of Harry Potter's welfare was decided with Moody carrying the vote that the Aurors would continue to keep an eye on him until his Hogwarts education came to a close.

After Dumbledore had finished his second cup of tea and bourbon biscuit he rose to his feet and smoothed down his midnight blue robes.

'I must bid you all goodnight, I have another meeting this evening and I don't wish to be late.'

Arthur showed Dumbledore to the exit.

'Be strong Arthur, one of Voldemort's most prized abilities is the spreading of fear and confusion. Remember that love is the strongest bond you have to protect those closest to you.'

With a 'pop' he was gone.

Lucius always felt nervous before meeting with the Dark Lord. He was sitting in his office, his travelling cape draped over the arm of the chair. He was standing beside the fire, a large glass of whiskey clasped in his hand. He was trying to empty his mind. The Dark Lord was a superb Occlumens; any thoughts that Lucius had which gave his feelings away would have to be pushed to the back of his mind. The Dark Lord would punish him and having seen what happens to those who fall out of favour with him; Lucius would prefer to avoid it at all costs.

He tried to concentrate upon the information he would be passing on and the subject he was going to bring up with the Dark Lord. The induction of Draco into the Death Eaters, he was already of age so it seemed the next logical step.

Draco had not shown much interest in his future of recent, his attention had been hooked with Pansy and Lucius was concerned that his studies might suffer because of it.

He had taken the pair of them back to Hogwarts that morning, having been begged by Draco to allow them a week's leave from the castle, Hogwarts rules not allowing such relations.

Lucius was happy with Draco's choice, Pansy was a good pure blood girl, her father was a wealthy land owner and she was also a Slytherin through and through. She reminded him almost of a young Narcissa, but with raven black hair unlike his wife's golden locks. She owned a cruel streak a mile wide and a razor sharp wit, she was good for Draco, she was not impetuous and weak minded. She would be Draco's stability.

A bell rang down the corridor from the study; it was Lucius' cue that his car had arrived. He picked up his cloak and clicked down towards the manor's double doors.

Narcissa was standing beside the doors with his cane. He took it and kissed her quickly on the cheek as the limousine pulled up to the steps.

'Good luck.' she said as he walked into the cold air.

The Riddle House was the new quarters of Voldemort; Lucius wondered why the Dark Lord had chosen this place, the home of his dead father, who died in the very house itself along with his parents. It seemed almost an irony that he should chose the house, as though it were a final victory over the abandonment of his Slytherin heir mother.

As Lucius apparated into the grounds of the house he looked up at the building where only one window was illuminated. Shadows flickered in the firelight. Lucius swallowed, shook his long blonde hair from his collar and began the short walk to the entrance.

The smell of damp was strong; Lucius' raised a hand to his face to disguise the scent. The Dark Lord's rooms where on the second floor, which lay at the top of a dilapidated staircase. Lucius closed his eyes, blocking away the feelings he did not wish the Dark Lord to discover, then with a final sigh he climbed the stairs.

'Wormtail where are your manners?' the high pitch voice of the Dark Lord crept out into the corridor as Lucius approached.

'I beg your pardon my Lord?' Wormtail replied.

'Lucius approaches show some respect and open the door!'

There was a scuttling before the door opened, flooding the corridor with orange light. Wormtail glanced up at Lucius, his twitchiness from all the years hidden as a rat not yet eradicated. Lucius sneered down at him, disgusted at how the Dark Lord prized him so much as to keep him at his beck and call.

'Welcome Lucius.'

Lucius approached the Dark Lord, dropping to his knees immediately.

'My Lord.'

'Rise Lucius, tell me how have you been progressing at the Ministry?' The Dark Lord gestured towards a facing chair, which Lucius took. 'Wormtail! Refreshments!'

Wormtail glanced over resentfully.

'I have been able to find out little from the Ministry my Lord; the Order of the Phoenix it seems is as tightly knitted as ourselves.

Wormtail returned to the room with a tray bearing cups.

'As you will recall Lucius, there is always someone who will betray. It's just finding the correct encouragement.' he said with a smile glancing at Wormtail who had visibly flinched at the word 'betray'.

'I have come to speak with you about something other than the task my Lord.'

Voldemort nodded.

'As you may be aware it was Draco's seventeenth birthday last month, I wanted to discuss plans for him joining us within the circle.'

'Of course, I suspect nothing would make you more proud than to see young Draco fully active within our ranks'

'Nothing my Lord' Lucius replied with a bow.

'I shall consider it seriously, it is a big decision. I trust you have discussed the matter in depth with Draco?'

'It has been discussed and will be again following this meeting.'

Voldemort placed his long slender fingers against each other and rested his chin above them.

'He could prove quite … useful. He is the same age as the boy Potter?'

'Yes my Lord.'

Lucius shifted in his seat, the Dark Lord was using Occlumency on him now, he could feel it. Resisting was pointless as he would know that there were thoughts which you wished to conceal.

'You are concerned about something Lucius.' Voldemort said after a long pause.

'I am worried that Draco's involvement with a young lady from his house at Hogwarts may affect his studies.'

Voldemort for a moment looked like he might be sick.

'Another fool falling for the weakness of love! I'm sure Dumbledore would be elated!' he spat.

'I shall endeavour to set him on the right path my Lord'

'I cannot have Death Eaters whose minds are clouded by emotion and misplaced honour!' He stood and paced towards the window.

'I will put an end to it my Lord.' Lucius replied desperately.

'I look forward to it Lucius' Voldemort smiled. He approached Lucius and held out his hand. Lucius once again fell to his knees and with both hands took Voldemort's fingers and kissed the ring which was upon one.

'I shall expect word soon of the task at the Ministry.'

'Yes my Lord.'

Lucius turned and walked towards the door, throwing a patronising look at Wormtail who was cowering in a corner.

Back at the manor Lucius eased himself between the sheets of his empty four poster bed. The sheets were goblin silk, the finest available. As he lay there naked, the soft material flowing over him like still water, he allowed his mind to wander. He had never been with another man, in fact the only woman he'd ever slept with was Narcissa, yet despite his inexperience he didn't find it difficult to fantasise about being with men.

Slowly he ran a hand up the inside of his thigh, feeling an electric crackle up his spine as the hairs rose along it, until he reached his stiffening cock. He grabbed himself, roughly to begin with, catching his breath and biting his lip to stop the cry which crept from his throat. He closed his eyes tightly, deep in thought, in a world where another man was providing the pleasure. He was with someone familiar, he didn't feel afraid. They were clumsy and slightly inexperienced, Lucius breathed deeply as he imagined telling the man exactly what he wanted, harder, faster. He imagined the feeling of skin on skin and hot breath on his neck, lips brushing and the pain of teeth biting into his collar bone. Rhythmically he quickly brought himself to the very edge of climax, the cries becoming more and more difficult to subdue until finally, in the moonlight which sliced across the bed from the uncovered window, his pale body arched slowly upwards, every muscle tensing with the force of the orgasm which was ripping through him. He sank back onto the cool sheets, panting and covered in sweat, alight with the after feeling of the fantasy but still feeling the sting of shame that Narcissa had never been able to arouse the desire that he just had, by himself in an empty room.

Arthur stretched and grunted as he struggled to get out of bed, Molly had been up for hours; feeding the chickens, making Remus' breakfast and generally tiding up from the night before. He wasn't due into the office today, but he planned to pay a visit. He'd had enough of the rumours over the last two days, if Lucius Malfoy was going to snoop about the Ministry interested in him, then Arthur was just going to have to repay the favour.

'Arthur! Where in Merlin's name are you going?' Molly shrieked, holding a feather duster in mid air.

'I was in such a rush yesterday I left some things at the office.' he lied.

'Righty oh' she replied happily, continuing with her dusting. 'Don't be long, I'll be making casserole for lunch!'

Arthur mumbled something in reply and quickly exited to the driveway to disparate.

The Ministry was quieter on Saturdays, the sound of hushed voices echoed from the high ceiling. As he made his way across the room the fireplaces either side whooshed intermittently as workers and visitors arrived.

'Mornin' Arthur'

'Morning Eric. Goodness don't you get the weekends off?'

'Not since Bruce disappeared last month, got nobody to replace im yet!' the security wizard replied sadly.

Arthur scanned the corridor behind Eric.

'I don't suppose we've had any visits from Mr Malfoy today?' he asked, a tone of forced casualness to his voice.

'No sir, not seen im today, e's been ere every day this week though!'

'Hmmm.' Arthur pondered suspiciously. 'Well better get some work done!'

'Right you are Arthur!' Eric said brightly, standing aside to let him pass.

As he approached the elevators Arthur considered his target. Lucius Malfoy was a slippery as a snake and just as cunning. He would be a fool to think that Lucius would not be expecting some form of retaliation from the Order. Having Tonks follow him was excellent in theory, but surely he'd notice strangers hanging around in obscure places.

A bell sounded and Arthur walked into the nearest doors, a sole memo fluttered around the ceiling, cooling his balding head with the slightest of breezes. As the doors closed he reached a hand towards the button for level two, but stopped, hand in mid air. If he wanted to find Lucius Malfoy he wouldn't have much luck sitting and waiting in his office, his fingers wavered and darted towards the number nine button. He would have to lie in wait somewhere that Lucius Malfoy would be most likely to turn up; the Department of Mysteries.

Unluckily for Arthur the wait did not take quite as long as expected. As the metal elevator trundled down the shaft, it began to slow at the main entrance floor. Stopping completely Arthur examined his fingernails as the doors parted and a tall, blonde figure strode in.

'Weasley.' Lucius sneered, looking across. Despite the disgust a wry smile played across his thin lips, the kind a cat might have before engaging a mouse.

'Malfoy.' Arthur replied, staring stonily at the buttons which Lucius had yet to press.

'What are you doing in the Ministry? Surely the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts has not risen to such an extent that you are dragged from your hovel at such a time on the weekends?'

Arthur remained silent. As Lucius pressed the button for his destination the elder man stole a glance at the other's physique. Lucius was clearly lean, the tight fitting black trousers and waistcoat only served to accentuate it. He stood tall and straight, the very picture of a proud respected man.

'What are you looking at?' Lucius snapped, turning quickly to find Arthur's eye's fixed on his lower body.

Arthur flushed a subtle shade of purple and began to chew his thumbnail.

Inside his chest Lucius could feel a burning, very small but most definitely there. The thought of Weasley revolted him, but the proximity of the pair of them in the elevator and the tension which filled the air was hard to ignore. Lucius felt his erection begin to throb against the tightness of this trousers, shuddering he wrapped his cloak around himself.

The lift descended, at the seventh floor, the floor on which Fudge's office was positioned, Lucius stood waiting for the doors to open. He glanced at Arthur before he walked away.

'Nice to see you Weasley.'

Arthur looked up in surprise as the lift doors began to close. Was that a compliment from Lucius Malfoy? He couldn't hear the sarcasm. Perhaps he was being more discrete these days.

'Stay away from my family.' he hissed, through the gap.

Lucius spun around, just in time to see Arthur's determined face glaring back at him. Within his crotch his cock began to warm again, he had no idea that Arthur had the bravery to speak to him that way. Perhaps he had more potential than he gave him credit for.

Draco's arrival at Hogwarts caused somewhat of a stir. It was only known by the closest of Slytherins why both Draco and Pansy had been on leave. Something which Blaise Zabini seemed to be deeply unhappy about.

Harry and Ron sat opposite each other, eating breakfast, when Draco appeared in the Great Hall for the first time in a week.

'That git looks even more smug than usual.' Ron observed; poking a bacon laid fork in the blonde boy's direction.

Harry turned slowly on his bench, taking in the sight which he had missed for the last seven days. He sighed and smiled. Ron pulled a face and carried on forcing down mountains of breakfast.

'Oh and here she comes, the Slytherin queen!' Harry said through gritted teeth as Pansy pranced in, draping herself around Draco.

'Oh stop being such a bitch!' Hermione laughed, slipping into the seat next to Ron and rolling her eyes.

'Oh fuck off Hermione!' Harry scowled.

'If you're that bothered why don't you do something about it?'

'Oh as if!' he sighed, dramatically throwing down his cutlery. 'The arrogant little twerp would hex me to oblivion!'

'And you're bothered … why?' Hermione hissed. 'Just hex him back!'

Harry ate the rest of his breakfast in silence, pausing only to take in Malfoy. He looked like he had enjoyed his time off, although it didn't take Harry too many guesses to know what he'd been up to. A week spent locked in his bedroom wrapped around Pansy. Harry's stomach gave a jealous lurch, he placed his fork on the plate beside the half eaten kippers and walked from the room, his school robes flapping behind him.

In the common room Harry threw himself into a fireside chair, ignoring the adoring stairs from a group of third year girls. It was true, he had become an attractive young man, it was understandable why the girls fell for him. He benefited from the years of Quidditch; his body was virtually fat free, covered only in rippling muscle. Thanks to his sexual persuasion he held a permanent air of angst, walking alone down corridors glaring at those who stared for a moment too long. The trouble was, mean and moody worked for the girls too, even Hermione once confessed to have felt the tiniest of heart flutters in the fourth year when he first started to jut out his jaw indignantly.

Trouble was it wasn't Hermione he was trying to attract, he would never have done that to Ron anyway, so smitten was he on the little smart arse.

Harry winced as he inwardly slagged off one of his closest friends. He couldn't help it sometimes, ever since the incident with Aunt Marge in the Dursley's dining room he had usually been able to keep control of his feelings. Every now and then he'd suffer from a blackout of rage and blindly attack those closest to him. It was probably frustration; he hadn't had even a sniff of a shag since Cedric had been taken from him. Now his affections were centred on Malfoy, the one person he hated more than anyone else. He was bright enough to realise that the attention may not ever be reciprocated, from current events it was clear that Malfoy was one hundred percent straight. Unless there was something Pansy really wasn't letting on to!


End file.
